deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Red VS The Second Coming
Mr. Red VS The Second Coming is a What-If Death Battle featuring Mr. Red (Shock) from the "Shock" series facing off against The Second Coming from the "Animation VS Animator" ''Series Mr.RedVSTheSecondCOming.jpg|CowHeadGod V.4 TSCVSMR3.jpg|CowHeadGod V.3 TSCVMR.jpg|CowHeadGod V.2 MR VS TCO.jpg|CowHeadGod V.1 Description ''Two of the best fighting stickmen from two of the most infamous stick fighting web-series meet each other to prove who's the better stickman of them all. Intro (*Cues Bradon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz: Stickmen, they ain't the average joe but the combatants we have today will make you think twice before saying that statement Boomstick: Mr. Red, the Weider of the Shock-ability Wiz: and The Second Coming aka The Chosen One Return Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to see who wins A DEATH BATTLE! Mr. Red (*Cues Riding the Fourth Wave*) Wiz: Once upon a time, there was a stickman applying for a job Boomstick: And that man was Mr. Red Wiz: And the job he applied for was a janitor Boomstick: A JANITOR, WHY A JANITOR? Wiz: Well I guess it was a special place to be cleaning stuff, I don't know, the Justice League HQ or the Avenger's HQ Boomstick: Well He belongs in the Avengers and the Justice League Wiz: Anyways, on that fateful day he found his enteral rival, Mr. Green (Shock) Boomstick: Which also is his future boss, speaking of bosses guess how he got the job Wiz: By filling out forms and applications? Boomstick: No, by beating the shit out of everyone that worked there, all to become a janitor Wiz: Well he certainly has the skill and abilities to do so Boomstick: He is super fast, able to move at such a fast rate that he's able to cause sonic booms and fly for a short period Wiz: To cause a sonic boom you need to go at least 717 miles per hour which is around Mark 3 Boomstick: He is also super strong, able to throw people so hard they smash through concrete blocks, kick and punch someone so hard they died/pass out and he does that on a regular scale Wiz: He is very durable, able to take hits from Mr. Green, who shatters thick concrete with ease and to that would take up to 8,400 newtons Boomstick: He can jump really high, yes really Wiz: Jump higher than two giants in fact Boomstick: He has a perfect memory, able to remember his opponents all moves after getting beaten up ' Wiz: Actually he ''almost has a perfect memory, since he couldn't find the real Mr. Green '''Boomstick: Oh, moving on even though Mr. Red doesn't like to carry weapons around, he has his fair share of likings Wiz: Like a double-bladed spear, many different types of guns; he's able to dual-wield shotguns and rifles and he's able to use blocks of concrete, wood and metal as well Boomstick: But the most notable and powerful ability of them all, is his Shock Ability, which is able to slow and even something stop time whenever he wants, he also gets faster and punches equal to a lightning bolt Wiz: He also has a lot of feats, he is able to defeat giants, gods and lots of people with guns Boomstick: But unfortunately his headstrong immaturity always slip into battles ' Wiz: Yet distractions and adversity aren't gonna stop this stickman from painting you red ''Mr. Green: People's Elbow! Mr. Red: Fuck your People's Elbow The Second Coming (*Cues Sarah Eide - The Beginning*) Wiz: Imagine being stuck inside a computer unable to get out as the user plays with you '''Boomstick: Well, that seems pretty fucked up to me, but trust me if I was stuck I would call Deadpool to break me out DEADPOOL: Anyone just says my name? Wiz: Not now DEADPOOL: Awww, oooh look I get to fight some other BS combatant now, bye! Boomstick: Come back, I didn't get an autograph Wiz: Anyways, that's why we have this combatant today, The Second Coming Boomstick: Now if only watch first three vids of the Animation vs. Animator series, you're probably wondering who the fuck is this guy and guess what he basically a less cool version of The Chosen One (Animation) ''' Wiz: But at least he's powerful for a stick figure '''Boomstick: Sure, but his backstory is just like this, he gets made, he friends get deleted by all mighty god, and then they fight and ending up trucing, pretty BS if you ask me Wiz: But basically The Second Chosen One but you need to be powerful to earn the title and that what this stickman has to offer Boomstick: His punches that shattered diamond, survived being tossed around the desktop, able to resist being deleted, defeated four stickmen designed for fighting and most importantly was able to survive trucks and cars running over him over and over and over again Wiz: He was also able to show great lengths of strength, able to assemble a laser gun from Flash Tools in under 10 seconds Boomstick: He also able to break obsidian using two diamond pickaxes in under 10 seconds as well, think how much nether portals you can make ''' Wiz: But most important ability is his unique arsenal of weapons. '''Boomstick: He has a crap ton of weapons, a laser gun, a lasso that can also be used as razor wire, a cloning device, hammers, tons of different types of sword and shields, but most importantly he has... THE MINECRAFT BLOCK!!! Wiz: This object is surprisingly powerful for such a small object, as it can create any block/item/spawn egg with a simple scroll and click. Boomstick: It can also build a giant obsidian stickman with pistons for one hand and lava/water for the other hands. Wiz: Also he has the pen tool, that makes him draw weapons, armour, explosives, other aminations to help him, Wings and much more Boomstick: Imagine all the fun stuff you could draw with that ;) Wiz: But like all Death Batlle Combatants he's not perfect, and has his fair share defeats, as he was unable to break out of thick walls, vulnerable to drowning, unable to move in spider webs, likes to take random naps and hates loud music. Boomstick: But you should never underestimate with this Fourth-Wall breaking Stickman The Animator: "You should calm down" The Second Coming: "You should die.." Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set, we ran our data through every possibility Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE!!! Death Battle (*Cues Joe Satriani - Attack*) The Second Coming is shown walking across Adobe Photoshop, yawning and rubbing his eyes before an explosion sends him back, a portal appears where the explosion happened and Mr. Red climbs out of it Mr. Red: Wow, that wasn't fun Mr. Red looks at the Second Coming Mr. Red: Ummm, you speak? The Second Coming: You must by the Dark Lord! Mr. Red: The what what? The Second Coming rushes at Mr. Red ready to punch but Mr. Red blocks his attack and retaliates with his own punch Mr. Red: Guess we're doing this now 'FIGHT' Both combatants rush towards each other throwing back and forth punches, The Second Coming tries to do a combo but each hit is blocked. Mr. Red changes the tide by delivering his own combo, knocking The Second Coming to the wall, knocking every Adobe Photoshop tool down Mr. Red: Get up nub The Second Coming picks up a few tools and forms a laser gun, before firing Mr. Red: The fuc----''' Mr. Red merely dodges a shot from the gun and then starts running towards The Second Coming dodging shot before jumping up it the air and performs a People's Elbow '''Mr. Red: People's Elbow The Second Coming: Screw your People's Elbow Mr. Red: Hey that's my line Mr. Red jumps back up, ready to perform another People's Elbow but luckily The Second Coming is able to roll sideways before Mr. Red Lands Mr. Red: OMG I MISSED The Second Coming: OMG HE MISSED Both combatants get back up and The Second Coming takes the line tool and lasso Mr. Red's throat and starts to pull, Mr. Red tries to break free but fails when The Second Coming pulls back more. Mr. Red suddenly pulls the rope so hard that the Second Coming gets pull towards Mr. Red and Mr. Red kicks him Mr. Red: Damn, I'm good The Chosen One Returns picks up the pencil tool and draws homing rockets, one rocket explodes underneath Mr. Red sending him into the wall and the other rocket follow leaving smoke, The Second Coming starts to walk away when a red figure emerges from the smoke Mr. Red: Hot damn ' The Second Coming seeing this starts to draw clones and picks up the colour picker tool and throws the tool at Mr. Red. Mr. Red dodges the colour picker tool and picks up one of the smashed pieces and rushes towards the clones. One of easily gets stabbed and another gets uppercut, and two gets stabbed in the chest, and three gets side sweep ''The Second Coming: mhmm The Second Coming draws wings for himself and flies upwards, and draws more missiles. Mr. Reds finish the second last clones before seeing a barrage of missiles coming down at him and grabs the last clone and throws him toward the missiles. The Second Coming starts to draw a giant '''Mr. Red: ._.; The giant starts to approach Mr. Red and tries the land a punch but misses, Mr. Red starts punching the giant with no effect. The giant grabs Mr. Red and combos him easily, Mr. Red break the combo and wall runs and kick the giant in the face and the leg but is grabbed and tossed at the wall. Mr. Red weakly stands up and grabs a line with arrows on both ends GIANT: Hai :3 Mr. Red rushes at the giant, jumps up and stab the spear into the giant's face GIANT: X_X The Second Coming seeing this starts to draw shurikens and throwing them and Mr. Red but Mr. Red does a wall run again and jumps, and punches him out of the air and into the top section of the toolbar. The Second Coming tries a sword and grabs it and starts to draw a shield but Mr. Red takes the pencil tool and snaps it in half. The Second Coming seeing this swings his sword at him but Mr. Red dodges it and punches TSC in the face and throws up and onto the title bar''' before jumping up as well, The Second Coming seeing Mr. Red rushing at him clicks the '''X '''button, closing the window sending them both to crash down '''Mr. Red: Oof The Second Coming stands up first and rushes at Mr. Red but he is able to pull himself up in time and pull him to the ground before trying to the People's Elbow again but just like last time he misses Mr. Red: OMG I MISSED AGA---''' Mr. Red X-Ray showed getting kneed by the Second Coming '''Mr. Red: Dude you cheat The Second Coming: You ain't seen nothing yet The Second Coming reaches down and picks up the Minecraft Block and takes out a diamond sword Mr. Red: Dude you cheat more Mr. Red suddenly stand still vibrating while The Second Coming puts on diamond gear suddenly The Second Coming gets speed-blitzed and thrown to the ground. The Second Coming stands up only get speed-blitzed more, TSC quickly builds a cobblestone wall that Mr. Red slams into Mr. Red: You dick Suddenly The Second Coming starts to sweep his sword at Mr. Red but is dodge all of them except one that greases his cheek. Mr. Red retaliates by landing punches to the face knocking The Orange stick down, Mr. Red grabs the sword from The Second Coming and points it towards his face but is caught off guard when TSC side sweeps the red stick, both combatants stand back up with Mr. Red still holding onto his sword and The Second Coming takes out another diamond sword (* Cues The Pulse*) Mr. Red: A sword fight? The Second Coming: Yeah Mr. Red: So you want me to go easy? The Second Coming: Yea? Mr. Red quickly rushed at The Second Coming but he is able to block the attacks Mr. Red disses out and kicks Mr. Red in the ball and then rushes him but is able to get a hit on Mr. Red, and kicks Mr. Red in the balls again sending both fighters back Mr. Red: well-done nub The Second Coming: Why did I say that Mr. Red: Say what? The Second Coming: You ain't going easy right? Mr. Red: You did say yes The Second Coming: You mean that wasn't your best Mr. Red: Oh No No No, did you want me to go full out? The Second Coming: Yea? Mr. Red: Wish granted Mr. Red starts to rush again but this time he jumps over The Second Coming and knocks the sword out of his hand and starts speed-blitzing TSC with his sword causing him to bleed out. Mr. Red jumps above The Second Coming but slammed in the face with obsidian and looks up to see a giant stickman made out of obsidian Mr. Red: Jesus, that looks very ugly ''' The giant stickman punches the ground making Mr. Red off balance and then grabs him and repeatedly slam him to the taskbar, Mr. Red is able to grab the Music Application and place in between him and the giant stickman. The Second Coming starts to stomp on the Music Application. Mr. Red snakes out of there right before the application breaks Music goes silent Mr. Red is shown getting grabs by the giant stickman, TSC changes one of the hands to become lava and slowly edges it towards Mr. Red. Right before the lava touches Mr. Red's face everything goes inverted and paused. Mr. Red's shock ability has been activated. '''Mr. Red: Lucky I still got this Mr. Red slims his way off of the hand and climbs up and on the head where the cockpit is and starts lighting fast punches until one of the obsidian blocks breaks and jumps into the cockpit and snaps his finger, reverting time to normal. The lava fist hits where Mr. Red was supposed to be and The Second Coming looks confused until he gets a tap on his shoulder. The Second Coming turns around shocked and pulls a sword, and try to land blows but is instead tossed from the giant stickman. The Second Coming stands up and looks up to see Mr. Red falling down and moves out the way to avoid Mr. Red and punches him in the face when he lands Mr. Red: Dick move bitch Mr. Red jumps up and combos TSC and throws him into the taskbar. The Second Coming clicks on the LoL application opening up it Mr. Red: TF? The Second Coming rushes up and picks up alanbecker's avatar and puts it on his head before rushing up clicking the X '''button '''Mr. Red: The actual fuck? The Second Coming suddenly gets Master Yi's sword and activates Wuju style and rushes at Mr. Red. Mr. Red is able to dodge some attacks but is hit in the shoulder, and screams in pain Mr. Red: Screw You Mr. Red grabs Master Yi's sword's handle and punches The Second Coming in the balls causing him to let go of the sword and Mr. Red stabs him with it before sumo throwing him to the other side of the desktop, Mr. Red approaches him but is side swept by The Second Coming. TSC pulls out the sword and sword rapes Mr. Red with it. Mr. Red grabs TSC's arms and swung him around and ram him into the wall. Mr. Red pulls out the sword and throws it behind before approaching The Second Coming. Mr. Red: You ded nub The Second Coming edges away grabbing the thermometer which is at 76°C right now The Second Coming: STOP!! Mr. Red: why :P The Second Coming: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME Mr. Red: wut? -_-''' Suddenly The Second Coming throws the thermometer at Mr. Red but Mr. Red jumps and catches it midair and throws it back at The Second Coming. The thermometer shatters upon impact and the red liquid in the thermometer starts to burn The Second Coming's body and face '''Mr. Red: GG nub Mr. Red drags The Second Coming across the desktop, the Second Coming uses his last ounce of energy to punches Mr. Red's back. The Second Coming: U bitch Mr. Red feels this holds up TSC and slam dunks him into the recycling bin Mr. Red: ez pz Mr. Red begin walking out of the scene when a portal pop up in front of him Mr. Red: Ayyyy, my ride is here Mr. Red jumps into the portal while the other four stickmen find The Second Coming's corpse 'K.O' Aftermath (*Cues O Baterista (Rio Live)*) Boomstick: Whoa, Mind Blown Wiz: This match was actually closer than you might have thought, The Second Coming's unique arsenal and intelligence was able to keep Mr. Red on his feet but his inhumane powers made him take the win Boomstick: Sure The Second Coming was able to break obsidian with two diamond pickaxes in just under 7 seconds but Mr. Red punches through thick concrete walls without even trying ''' Wiz: Both were very durable but Mr. Red survives getting slammed into cement walls like a walk in the park while The Second Coming's most impressive feat was getting slammed in netherrack multiple times; he was wearing full diamond armour at the time by the way '''Boomstick: and he barely survived that Wiz: In the end, Mr. Red had the strength, speed and durability to defeat The Second Coming Boomstick: Looks like The Second Coming really did come second in this match Wiz: The Winner is Mr. Red Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A purple stickman comes out of a portal and sees The Second Coming's corpse ???: Here's my chance The purple stickman puts on a crown with four other silhouettes in the background AvsA Villain Battle Royale! Do you agree with the results? Yes No IDK Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:“Stickfigure” Themed Death Battles Category:"Webshow" Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Fourth Wall' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles